southparkipediafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:EricCartmanTV
Welcome! Congratulations on starting South Park: A New Era Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Facebook? - 26 February 2011 Can you create a Facebook page for Andrew for me to see it on 27 February 2011 Your trusty friend, MEGAKID :) 11:25, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Vicky Picture? - 6 March-13 March Can you make the Black One trapped in a hampster ball and Vicky Smith on the left outside of the hampster ball. Your trusty friend, MEGAKID :) 11:12, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Vicky Smith looks like this >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Chris First off, I want to thank you for rewriting the Chris article. I fear I'll lose it on the fanon. Another thing is you might want to change a few things. Just a little food for thought Casimus Prime 01:13, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Admin You're the adminsitrator on this wiki right? Casimus Prime 19:28, June 8, 2011 (UTC) EPIC PIC Can you make a pic of The Black One holding a gun and Mysterion with a REAL LIFE astronaut raising a handed glove with a little girl with blondie hair inside the suit. LIKE THIS >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> LIKE YOUNGER JENNY MCCORMICK Your trusty friend, MEGAKID :) 18:58, June 15, 2011 (UTC) 2 PICS! PLZ MAKE THEM Can you make 2 pics for me, one Molly trapped in a large spacesuit. 2nd pic, The Black One trapped in Space Shuttle Discovery with the STS-133 crew. READ Can you make me and MeticalAngel admins please Your trusty friend, MEGAKID :) 20:38, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Help here Easy, go on the link Wiki Help